doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Miguel Ángel Ruiz
|nacimiento = 15 de agosto de 1988 |familiares = Jocelyn Robles (novia) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Director de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 2007 ( ) |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLMikeMontgomery2.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Miguel Ángel Ruiz thumb|230px|Tributo a Miguel Ángel Ruiz thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230x230px thumb|230x230px Panda-0.png|Panda en Escandalosos, su personaje más conocido. SenaKobayakawa Eyeshield21 02.jpg|Sena Kobayakawa en Eyeshield 21 Yuma_Tsukumo.png|Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Prohyas from Mighty Magiswords.png|Prohyas Heróico en Magiespadas SVSpidey.png|Peter B. Parker / Spider-Man en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo GDZLPYato.png|Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido StilesTW.png|Stiles Stilinski en Teen Wolf. KojoZekeyLuthera 01.jpg|Cornelius "Kojo" Jonesworth en Zeke y Luther. GLEEWadeAdams.png|Wade "Único" Adams en Glee: Buscando la fama. LeoFitzAOS2.png|Leopold "Leo" Fitz en Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (versión Disney / Marvel). Jake_Holling2.jpg|Jake Holling / Ranger Megaforce Negro en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Yuuto Kido.jpg|Yuuto Kido en Súper Once. Mooncake_v2_preview.png|Mooncake / E-351 en Final Space. Baby Gonzo 2018.jpg|Gonzo en la serie animada de 2018 de Muppet Babies. J.P..png|J.P. En El mundo de Craig. Pac-Man_And_The_Ghostly_Adventure's_Clyde.png|Clyde en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. 81184.jpg|Masayuki Nakajima en Ghost Hound. DNMatt.png| Mail Jeevas / Matt en Death Note. Osamu Dazai (BSD).jpg|Osamu Dazai en Bungou Stray Dogs. Saku orange.jpg|Saku Hagita en Orange. Hakuno Kishinami-Dead Face (F-ELE).jpg|Hakuno Kishinami (Cara de muerte) en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Haruki_IWTEYP.png|Haruki Shiga en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas. Yuliy (STJ).png|Yuliy Jirov en Sirius the Jaeger. AjinKōNakano.png|Kō Nakano en Ajin: Semihumano. Roddy (C&T).png|Roddy en Carole & Tuesday. Keisaku Asano (Traje) (Revisions).png|Keisaku Asano en Revisions. Shun Kaido (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Shun Kaido en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Kaminaga (JG).png|Kaminaga en Joker Game. Shusuke Amagai.png|Shusuke Amagai en Bleach. Solaseed (L7PC).jpg|Solaseed en Los siete pecados capitales. Valefor (Magi - AOS).jpg|Valefor en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Dueto Music.png|Maestro Musical en Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Chase .png|Chase también en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. Scarecrow4.jpg|Jonathan Crane / el espantapájaros en Gotham. FBTCOGSr.Abernathy.png|Sr. Abernathy en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos y Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald. STWinston.png|Winston en Maze Runner: Correr o morir y Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego. RegSlivkoKONG.png|Reg Slivko en Kong: La isla calavera. DuffySonComoNiños2.jpg|Duffy en Son como niños 2. DPM-Jeremy.png|Jeremy Garret en Deadpool. KennyEverett-BR.png|Kenny Everett en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury. Empleado de IOI II - RPOR.png|''Experto'' de IOI en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. GDG-PNS.png|Piloto Nova Starblaster en Guardianes de la galaxia. PLLMike.png|Mike Montgomery (2ª voz) en Lindas mentirosas. BramYoSoySimón.jpg|Bram Greenfeld (Keiynan Lonsdale) en Yo soy Simón. Hombre en la Radio - Incredibles 2.png|Hombre en la radio de la Elasticleta en Los Increíbles 2. IB-Jared.png|Jared en Estoy en la banda. Ethan-0.jpg|Ethan en Lab Rats. ShaggyBCSD.png|Shaggy Rogers desde ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Raymond.png|Raymond en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Jokey-smurf-smurfs-the-lost-village-4.6.jpg|Pitufo Bromista en Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida. Damemon t.gif|Damemon y Tuwarmon en Digimon Fusion. Tristepin 2.jpg|Sir Tristepin Percedal en Wakfu Aaron LegoNK.png|Aaron Fox en LEGO: Nexo Knights. MainBillCGI.png|Bill en Thomas y sus amigos (Temp. 17). MainBashCGI.png|Bash también en Thomas y sus amigos. ABMovie Bubbles.png|Bubbles en Angry Birds: La película. Scoot-splash-and-bubbles-5.53.jpeg|Scoot en Splash y Bubbles. Kk-1.png|Dan Kouzo en Bakugan: Battle Planet. Archivo:Img ct02 26 on.png|Obito Uchiha / Tobi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Aleksei.png|Aleksei en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. KazukiMinase AICO.jpg|Kazuki Minase en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. 090 DarlingFranxx.png|Código 090 en DARLING in the FRANXX. Henzo Kure (KA).jpg|Henzo Kure en Kengan Ashura. Nakai (LMDLBT-S).jpg|Nakai en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san. Solaad (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Solaad en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo. RickAyer ID-0.jpg|Rick Ayer en ID-0. 39350.jpg|Shuuhei Amamiya en El bosque del piano. Hugo (TAMB).jpg|Hugo en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Stephan Müller.jpg|Stephan Müller en Schwarzesmarken. Anat.png|Anat en Dragon Ball Super. Barrypokemon.png|Barry en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Temp. 12ª) 250px-P21_Artwork_Torito.png|Toren en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. QuonLimon BeybladeBurts.png|Quon Limon (1ª voz) en Beyblade Burst. Lui wiki 24899768 1783246871705544 7553198306356935221 n.jpg|Lui Shirasagijo en Beyblade Burst. Finral Roulacase (BC).png|Finral Roulacase en Black Clover. Yuzo Morisaki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Yuzo Morisaki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Tesla Lindocruz.png|Tesla Lindocruz también en Bleach. Yukihide Washimura.png|Yuki Washimura en B-Daman Crossfire. Katsuhiko_YourName.jpg|Teshi en Your Name. Chiaki-mamiya-the-girl-who-leapt-through-time-9.34.jpg|Chiaki Mamiya en La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo. Kei-kurono-gantz-o-79.1.jpg|Kei Kurono en Gantz: O. Izumo Midorikawa (KOS).jpg|Izumo Midorikawa en Knights of Sidonia. Kashiwade Aoki (KOS).jpg|Kashiwade Aoki (2ª voz) también en Knights of Sidonia. KH Kotaro Urashima.png|Kotarō Urashima en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Daichi Shiratori anime2.png|Daichi Shiratori en Mob Psycho 100. Kuromukuro Akagi.png|Ryoto Akagi en Kuromukuro. Ma-Kun (HSG).png|Ma-Kun en Hi Score Girl. Al (COAIC).jpg|Al en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Hayate-rilakkuma-and-kaoru-san-164074.jpg|Hayata en Rilakkuma y Kaoru. Spillerarriety.png|Spiller en los dos doblajes en El mundo secreto de Arrietty. Tiny-harvey-street-kids-71.9.jpg|Chiqui en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Blue-beetle-jaime-reyes-injustice-2-21.3.jpg|Blue Beetle en Injustice 2. Steel_Spider66B14238-6E41-4A17-A099-AD9A48D27979.jpg|Ollie Osnick en Spider-Man de Marvel. Flix - Resistance.png|Flix en Star Wars: La Resistencia. SWR Oleg.jpg|Oleg en Star Wars Rebels. Po-kung-fu-panda-the-paws-of-destiny-8.17.jpg|Po en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Driggs kaijudo.jpg|Drigss en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. A1cf278a324fda22a84a7c0d5a0333af.png|Erwin Walsh en Jaime y sus tentáculos. VLDBiiBohBi.png|Bii-Boh-Bi en Voltron: El defensor legendario. The Loud House Howard McBride Nickelodeon.png|Howard McBride en The Loud House. Nohyas.jpg|Nohyas también en Magiespadas. Zach.png|Zach también en The Loud House. FuzzyLumpkins TPPG2016.png|Peludito en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Bullhop.png|Stanley / Botorones en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. Desktop 10-01-2017 16-16-10-139.jpg|Chico Salchicha en El increíble mundo de Gumball. PinkyMaoMao.png|Rosadito en Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón Overflow.png|Overflow en Ben 10 (2016). Starchy.png|Starchy (4ª voz) en Hora de aventura. 150px-Tumblr mazd7537643kHCN91qzrbk9o1 1280.png|Clon del Conde de Limonagrio (2ª voz) también en Hora de aventura. Jiku.png|Jiku en Elena de Avalor. 1779124_1399463293645173_1118350322_n.png|Flain en Mixels. SirCachetonMBWP.PNG|Sir Cachetón en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. GeneralCallahan.png|General Callahan en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Brick Bristol.jpg|Brick Bristol también en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. MLP-Snips1.png|Snips en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. LOE-sandalwood.jpg|Sandalwood en la serie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, y en un corto de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Estileto.png|Estileto en Danger Mouse. Bunnicula.png|Bunnicula en la serie del mismo nombre. Joey transparent.png|Joey Felt en Atomic Puppet. Profesor bannister pyf.jpg|Prof. Bannister en Phineas y Ferb. Sidekick_%283%29.jpg|Trevor Troublemeyer en Secuaces. MartyMcFly1.png|Marty McFly en LEGO Dimensions. Banarnar-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-0.27.jpg|Banana en La gran aventura LEGO 2 Kevin Alvin!!!.png|Kevin en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. SummerCampIslandJim Jams.png|Jimjams en Campamento de verano. Ollie GU.png|Ollie en ¡Vete ya, Unicornio!. Luis shin chan.jpg|Luis en Crayon Shin-chan. Papádekiki.jpg|Okino (papá de Kiki) en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) Theo from Looped.jpg|Theo en Loopeados. Clovis ZakStorm.jpg|Clovis en Zak Storm. Beast-boy-dc-super-hero-girls-legends-of-atlantis-5.6.jpg|Chico Bestia en DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis y en el tráiler de ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película. Drake Mallard - PA.png|Drake Mallard / Pato Darkwing en Patoaventuras (2017). Pato Donald adolescente - PA.png|Pato Donald (adolescente) en también Patoaventuras (2017). MrTyatyi MCAIWFCIY.png|Sr. Tyatyi en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey. 13.Ratchet.png|Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (doblaje mexicano). Perkinsmovie2.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua. RegalATravis.png|Travis Bestia en Regal Academy. Mello.png|Mello en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. Chrisbravestwarriors.png|Chris Kirkman en Los Guerreros Valientes. Bandicam_2017-04-09_13-53-06-186.jpg|Johnny en Mia. Max 6-1.png|Max en Gatastrófico. FYLZZP-Chunk2.png|Chunk en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. 2018-09-09 21.02.06.png|Ramón en Atchoo!. SPOP18Kyle.png|Kyle en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Archivo:AlcaldeBoing.jpg|Alcalde en Boing, el explorador divertido. Daniel Curtis Lee 2012.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee. Caleb_Landry_Jones_2014-11.jpg|Voz recurrente de Caleb Landry Jones. Loganlerman.jpg|Voz recurrente de Logan Lerman. Darren Criss 2018.jpg|Darren Criss Miguel Ángel Ruiz (nacido el 15 de agosto de 1988) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, conocido por ser la voz de Sena Kobayakawa en el anime Eyeshield 21, Panda en Escandalosos, Yuuto Kido en Súper Once, Yato de Unicornio en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido, Yuma Tsukumo en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, y es la voz recurrente de Daniel Curtis Lee para Latinoamérica. Filmografía Anime Jun Fukuyama *Ghost Hound - Masayuki Nakajima *Ajin: Semihumano - Ko Nakano *Black Clover - Finral Roulacase Ao Takahashi *Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Takashi *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Takashi Atsushi Abe *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Yato de Unicornio *Fate/Extra Last Encore - Hakuno Kishinami Hiroki Shimowada *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Aleksei *Beyblade: Metal Fury - Aleksei Miyu Irino *Eyeshield 21 - Sena Kobayakawa *Carole & Tuesday - Roddy Ryōhei Kimura *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotaro Urashima *Joker Game - Kaminaga Tasuku Hatanaka *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Yuma Tsukumo *Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa - Yuzo Morisaki Otros *Eyeshield 21 - Cerdito Pig (caps. 105-145), Insertos de los duelos, Insertos (marcador de partidos) *Súper Once - Yuuto Kido *Pokémon - Barry (temp. 12), Hombre en multitud, Sherman *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Julian Solo, Espectro del Muro de los Lamentos *Death Note - Mail Jeevas "Matt" *Digimon Fusion - Pandamon, Voces Adicionales,Tsuwamon *Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Sakai Jefferson Koji *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Valefor *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Knights of Sidonia - Izumo Midorikawa / Kashiwade Aoki (2ª voz) *Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos - Aldeano *B-Daman Crossfire - Yuki Washimura *Crayon Shin-chan - Luis *Kuromukuro - Ryota Akagi *ID-0 - Rick Ayer *Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches - Hideaki Tsurukawa *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Kazuki Minase *Beyblade Burst - Lui Shirasagijo / Quon Limon (1ª voz) *Bungou Stray Dogs - Osamu Dazai *Mob Psycho 100 - Daichi Shiratori *El bosque del piano - Shuuhei Amamiya *Dragon Ball Super - Anat / Voces adicionales *Los siete pecados capitales - Solaseed *Schwarzesmarken - Stephan Müller *Sirius the Jaeger - Yuliy Jirov *Hi Score Girl - Ma-Kun *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Hugo *Orange - Saku Hagita *009-1 - Billy *Sword Art Online - Jugador (ep. 2), Ducker (ep. 3) *Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Hayata *Revisions - Keisaku Asano *Kengan Ashura - Henzo Kure *Bakugan: Battle Planet - Dan Kuso *DARLING in the FRANXX - Código 090 *La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Nakai *La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar - Shun Kaido *Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Al *Baki - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Ikue Ōtani *Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya Yūki Kaji *Gantz: O - Kei Kurono *Kabaneri de la Fortaleza de Hierro: La batalla de Unato - Takumi Otros *The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Solaad *Your Name - Katsuhiko Teshigawara *Blame! - Shige *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Shinichi Kudo (un loop) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Jao de Lince (redoblaje) (2010) *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Yūto Kido, Voces adicionales *El Mundo secreto de Arriety - Spiller (Ambos doblajes) *La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Chiaki Mamiya *La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Toren *I Want to Eat Your Pancreas - Haruki Shiga *Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie - Wilibald Koenig *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) - Okino (papá de Kiki) *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales *Mirai: Mi pequeña hermana - Voces adicionales *Dragon Quest: Tu historia - Voces adicionales Series animadas Eric Bauza * Atomic Puppet - Joey Felt * Ben 10: Omniverse - Dodecaedro Vreedle (un ep.) Bobby Moynihan * Escandalosos - Panda * Campamento de verano - Jimjams (ep. 5) Otros *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Clyde *Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Peludito *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Chunk *Star Wars: Rebels - Oleg *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Clay Quatermain *Thomas y sus amigos - Bash / Bill (temp. 17) *Muppet Babies (2018) - Gonzo *Regal Academy - Travis Bestia *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Anunciador de la TV, Brick Bristol, General Callahan, Voces adicionales *Danger Mouse (2016) - Estileto *Elena de Avalor - Jiku *Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Chiqui *The Loud House - Howard McBride / Zach / Cliente 2 *Jaime y sus tentáculos - Erwin Walsh *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Snips *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sandalwood *El castigado - Patinador Nª 2 *El Chavo (serie animada) - Perrito Dálmata Cachetón *Monster High - Lothar *Phineas y Ferb - Bannister *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Drigss *Mixels - Flain *Secuaces - Trevor *Hora de aventura - Clon del Conde de Limonagrio (2ª voz), Starchy (5ª voz), Guardianes de Chicle (7ª voz), Hombre Mágico (3ª voz), Voces adicionales (Temp. 5.2-) *Un show más - Empleado del Reino de las Alitas *Tío Grandpa - Adam / Tony Pepperoni / Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Omniverse - Rhomboid Vreedle (2da voz) / Reparex *Breadwinners - Thon la Tortuga *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Aaron Fox *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Shaggy Rogers *La naranja molesta - Naranja (sólo promocionales) *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro - Bunnicula *Magiespadas - Prohyas (Kyle A. Carrozza) *Ben 10 (2016) - Overflow *HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh - Kyle *Mia - Johnny *Boing, el explorador divertido - Alcalde *Gatastrófico - Max *El mundo de Craig - John Paul "J.P." *Zak Storm - Clovis *Wakfu - Sir Tristepin Percedal *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Bii-Boh-Bi / Vendedor fan de Pidge / Voces adicionales *Final Space - Mooncake / E-351 *Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales - Hugo *Spider-Man de Marvel - Ollie Osnick *Star Wars: La Resistencia - Flix *El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja - Stanley / Botorones *Patoaventuras (2017): **Pato Donald (adolescente) **Drake Mallard / Pato Darkwing **Amigo de Nahuel ([[Patoaventuras (2017)|Corto #2: Soy Muy Fan: Nahuel es fan de Patoaventuras]]) *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny - Po *Equipo de rescate - Max *La próxima gran aventura de Archibald - Archibald *Mao Mao: Héroes de puro corazón - Rosadito *La guardia del león - Ajabu / Tenuk *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales (temp. 2) *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Chico Salchicha / Voces adicionales *La ley de Milo Murphy - Voces adicionales *Los autos locos (2017) - Voces adicionales *Calle Dálmatas 101 - Voces adicionales Películas animadas Andy Samberg *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Jonathan (tráiler) *¡Perrito! - Jonathan *Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones - Jonathan (tráiler) Lee Tockar *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Snips *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Snips Otros *La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos - Rollan (2019) *La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Banana (2019) *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo - Peter B. Parker / Spider-Man (2018) *DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Chico Bestia / Voces adicionales (2018) *Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Mello (2018) *Sherlock Gnomes - Voces adicionales (2018) *Los Increíbles 2 - Hombre en la radio de la Elasticleta (2018) *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) *Coco - Voces adicionales (2017) *Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey - Sr. Tyatyi (2017) *Deep, el pulpo (2017) **Ralph (Bob Bergen) **Darcy (William Salyers) (tráiler) *Sing: Ven y canta - Babuino (2016) *Angry Birds: La película - Voces adicionales y Early (tráiler) (2016) *La fiesta de las salchichas - Cajita de jugo de uva / zanahori bebe (2016) *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sandalwood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Shaggy Rogers (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Panda listo aldeano (Mike Mitchell) (2016) *Ratchet & Clank - Ratchet (2016) *Mi mascota Cleo - Manolo (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Jonathan (tráiler) (2015) *Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Perca Perkins (2015) *Dos amigos y un tejón - Rasputin *Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer - Lambert (2014) *Thomas y sus amigos: Rescate de la isla misteriosa - Bash (2010) *The Legend of Secret Pass - Manu (2010) (Lionsgate) *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Butch Hare (Drake Bell) *Turbo - Conductor del tour (2013) *Thomas y sus Amigos: La leyenda del tesoro perdido - Douglas (2015) *Coco - Voces adicionales (2017) *Ralph, el demoledor Don (Jess Harnell) (2012) *Monsters University - Voces adicionales (2013) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Voces adicionales (2015) *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Voces Adicionales (2014) *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Tom *Rio 2 - Voces adicionales Películas Logan Lerman *Indignation - Marcus (2017) *Aprendiendo de mi - Chico (2007) *3:10 a Yuma - William Evans (2007) (doblaje de DVD) Caleb Landry Jones *Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Red Welby (2017) *Barry Seal, solo en América - JB (2017) *Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Cole (2014) Kevin Guthrie *Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald - Sr. Abernathy (2018) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Sr. Abernathy (2016) Robert Sheehan *Máquinas mortales - Tom Natsworthy (2018/trailer) *Un hogar para nosotros - Vincent (2015) Alexander Flores *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Winston (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Winston (2014) Cameron Monaghan *Academia de vampiros - Mason Ashford (2014) *Fin de curso - Corey Doyle (2011) Otros papeles: ' *1917 - Sepoy Jondalar (Nabhaan Rizwan) (2019) *Inesperado - Shawn (Jared Lotz) (2019) *Aladdín- Voces adicionales (2019) *Dumplin - Maquillista y Drag Queen 1 (2019) *Alcanzando tu sueño - Yuriy (Richard Leeming) (2018) *Cadáver - Dave (Max McNamara) (2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury - Kenny Everett (Dickie Beau) **John Deacon (Joseph Mazzello) (tráiler/2018) *Venom - Isaac (Jared Bankens) (2018) *La tierra de hábitos constantes - Charlie (Charlie Tahan) (2018) *Johnny English 3.0 - Samir (Amit Shah) (2018) *Yo soy Simón - Bram Greenfeld (Keiynan Lonsdale) (2018) *Amor de medianoche - Voces adicionales (2018) *Verdad o reto - Lucas Moreno (Tyler Posey) (2018) *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - ''Experto de IOI (Joe Hurst) (2018) **Wade Owen Watts / Parzival (Tye Sheridan) (tráiler/2018) *Newness - Paul (Matthew Gray Gubler) (2017) *Crown Heights - Clarence Lewis (Skylan Brooks) (2017) *La Wedding Planner - Voces adicionales (2017) *Jumanji: En la selva - Voces adicionales (2017) *Dunkerque - Voces adicionales (2017) *Hasta que el cuerpo aguante - Peter (Paul W. Downs) (2017) *Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Pareja joven de Peggy (Michael Cera) (2017) *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Voces adicionales (2017) *Kong: La isla calavera - Slivko (Thomas Mann) (2017) *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) *Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Asistente de Lulu (Dan Jarratt-Cook) (2016) *Aliados - Voces adicionales (2016) *David Brent: Vida en la carretera - Dan Harvey (Tom Basden) (2016) *La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) *Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Mike Kelly (John Reardon) (2016) *La llegada - Capitán Marks (Mark O'Brien) (2016) *Mi papá es un gato - Voces adicionales (2016) *Dos tipos peligrosos - Chet (Jack Kilmer) (2016) *Hot Bot - Agente Koontz (Danny Masterson) (2016) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Reportero de CNN (James Loye) (2016) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Teniente Denny (Tom Lorcan) (2016) *Mi abuelo es un peligro - Brah (Michael Hudson) (2016) *Deadpool - Jeremy Garret (Style Dayne) (2016) *La quinta ola - Evan Walker (Alex Roe) (2016) *Punto de quiebre - Jeff (Max Thieriot) (2015) *007: Spectre - Voces adicionales (2015) *La horca - Voces adicionales (2015) *R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus - Kellen (Braeden Lemasters) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Augie (Joey Morgan) (2015) (tráiler) *Revancha - Voces adicionales (2015) *Pasante de moda - Voces adicionales (2015) *Dos locas en fuga - Voces adicionales (2015) *Ted 2 - Obi-Wan (Alec Sulkin) (2015) *Pixeles - Q*bert (2015) *Cerdos de guerra - Predicador (Steven Luke) (2015) *La designada ultra fea - Toby Tucker (Nick Eversman) (2015) *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Voces adicionales (2015) *El gran pequeño - Empleado de la fuente de Soda (Travis T. Flory) (2015) *McFarland: Sin límites - Victor Puentes (Sergio Avelar) (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Dragones de Camelot - Galahad (James Nitti) (2014) *Río perdido - Bones (Iain De Caestecker) (2014) (segunda versión) *Adultos primerizos - Hudson (Joel McHale) (2014) *Un novio para mamá - Willis (Gig Morton) (2014) *Volando a casa - Jason (Max Pirkis) (2014) *Francotirador - Voces adicionales (2014) *El código enigma - Peter Hilton (Matthew Beard) (2014) *Inquebrantable - Mutsuhiro Watanabe (Takamasa Ishihara) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Tom (Tommy Snider) (2014) *La Bella y la Bestia - Jean-Baptiste (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Voces adicionales (2014) *James Brown: El rey del soul - James Brown (Chadwick Boseman) (2014) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales (2014) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Rabino Charles Grodner (Ben Schwartz) (2014) *Drácula, la historia jamás contada - Nicolae (Paul Bullion) (2014) *Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Adolescente (Théo Cholbi) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Estudiante de improvisación (Ian Hoch) (2014) *Si decido quedarme - Chico 1 & 2 (2014) *Lucy - Estudiante en conferencia (2014) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Piloto Nova Starblaster (John Brotherton) (2014) *El gran hotel Budapest - Zero Moustafa (Tony Revolori) (2014) *Luna de miel en familia - Adolescente (Jared Sandler) (2014) *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Hombre de negro (Louis Cancelmi) (2014) *Sin escalas - Voces adicionales (2014) (versión Universal) *Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) - Voces Adicionales *Need for Speed: La película - Voces adicionales (2014) *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales (2014) *Un corazón normal - Buzzy (BD Wong) (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Tucson (Leon Thomas III) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Soldado (Nathan Wiley) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - John "Mitch" Mitchell (Tom Dunlea) (2013) *Tentaciones oscuras - Reed (Danny Wylde) (2013) *Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad - Patrick Lekota (Zenzo Ngqobe) (2013) *El juego de Ender - Voces adicionales (2013) (versión Summit) *Cuestión de tiempo - Rory (Joshua McGuire) (2013) *El quinto poder - Ian Katz (Dan Stevens) (2013) *Los súper Buddies - Monk-E (Atticus Shaffer) (2013) *The Way, Way Back - Voces adicionales (2013 *Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) *Solo en Navidad - Phil (John Kenward) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Duffy (Alex Poncio) (2013) *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Chris Gethard (Él mismo) y Paramédico (Zach Woods) (2013) *Oz, el poderoso - Voces adicionales (2013) *El último desafío - Voces adicionales (2013) *La fábrica - Tad (Michael Trevino) (2012) *Un día a la vez - Tommy (Barrett Shuler) (2012) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) (versión Buena Vista) *Fugitivo - Floyd (Alexander Fehling) (2012) *Transito - Shane (Sterling Knight) (2012) *La noche más oscura - Voces adicionales (2012) *Notas perfectas - Unicycle (Michael Viruet) y Clef #4 (Donald Faison) (2012) *Anna Karenina - Lukich (Luke Newberry), Burisov (Henry Lloyd-Hughes) y Voces adicionales (2012) *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Bob (Adam Hagenbuch) (2012) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo - Danny (Kasey Campbell) (2012) *American Pie: El reencuentro - Bo (Robert Hayes) (2012) *Proyecto X - Voces adicionales (2012) *Caballo de guerra - Soldado Gunther Schröder (David Kross) (2011) *Los Muppets - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Contagio - Dr. David Eisenberg (Demetri Martin) (2011) *Un niñero sinvergüenza – Voces adicionales (2011) *Las mujeres y Las Vegas - Alex (Eddie Kaye Thomas) (2010) *Eres tan Cupido - Barry (Mike Snyder) (2010) *Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme - Robby (John Buffalo Mailer) (2010) *Belleza popular - Bryan Ryan (Jerod Perez) (2009) *Venganza implacable - Bill Williamson (Brendan Fletcher) (2009) *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Mike Newton (Michael Welch) (2009) (Moviecity) *¡Vamos por las chicas! - Turk (James Earl) (2009) *El mensajero - Voces adicionales (2009) (1ra versión) *St Trinian's 2: La leyenda del oro de Fritton - Peters (Christian Brassington) (2009) *Tornados de hielo - Gary (Ryan Kennedy) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Yong Kim (Justin Chon) (2009) *Hagamos una porno - Barry (Ricky Mabe) (2008) *El día de los muertos - Bud Crain (Stark Sands) (2008) *Camp Rock - Voces adicionales (2008) *My Name Is Bruce - Clayton (Logan Martin) (2007) *Diversión en ruedas - Ty Neptune (James Immekus) (2007) *Gino Bartali: El inmortal - Rossi (2006) *El juego de sus vidas - Voces adicionales (2005) *Venganza en graves - Terry (Geno Carvalho) (2005) *Enredos de familia - Ryan Carmichael (Jesse Bradford) (2004) *Calabozos y Dragones (película) - Ridley Freeborn (Justin Whalin) (2000) *El maestro borracho - Amigo de Freddy (Shun-Yee Yuen) (1978) Series de TV '''Daniel Curtis Lee *Zeke y Luther - Kojo *Amigos por el mundo - El mismo *¡Buena suerte, Charlie! - Raymond Darren Criss *Flash - Maestro Musical *Supergirl - Maestro Musical **Flash: Dueto - Maestro Musical Pana Hema Taylor *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Nasir (FOX) *Espartaco: La venganza - Nasir (FOX) Otros *Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2020) **Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) (temp. 1-7) (versión Disney / Marvel) **Idaho (Wilmer Calderon) (temp. 2, ep. 23) (versión Sony) *Gotham (2014-2019) **Benny (Kett Turton) (1ª temporada, ep 5) **Jonathan Crane/Scarcrow (Charlie Tahan) (1ª , 4ª temp. hasta ep. 68.) **Jonathan Crane/Scarcrow (David W. Thompson) (4ª temp. ep. 82-) *Teen Wolf - Stiles Stilinski / Nogitsune (Dylan O'Brien) (2011-2017) *The 100 - Jasper Jordan (Devon Bostick) (2014-2017) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2013-2015) **Wade "Único" Adams (Alex Newell) (temp. 4-6) **Gabriel (Connor McCabe) (temp. 6, ep. 110) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2015) **Mike Montgomery (Cody Allen Christian) (temps. 5-6, eps. 113-127) **Sam (Alexander Nifong) (temp. 2, ep. 38) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2013-2014) **Rocky Cleary (Aaron Christian Howles) (temp. 6-7) **Lou (Lucas Adams) (temp. 7, ep. 71) *Flecha - Chase (Austin Butler) **Voces adicionales *The Protector - Memo *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Kyle *Sam y Cat - Actor de Que Dificultad, Chico de la agencia de niñeras rival, Vecino con el perro *Kirby Buckets - Bigo Pulpo *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Jake Holling (Megaforce Negro) *Level Up - Davis *Pequeñas Mentiras - Tom *Lab Rats - Etanh *Austin & Ally - Walter *El misterio de Anubis - Dexter Lloyd *PrankStars - Cody Simpson, Zacahry Porter *¡Que Onda! - Matthew Bailey *Suburgatory - Evan *Estoy en la banda - Jared *Split - Guy *Aliens en América - Brad, Todd Palladino *La teoría del Big Bang - Todd Zarnecki *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Marcus / Pietros *Los pilares de la Tierra - Richard *Suits - Harold Jakowski *Todos odian a Chris - Drew Rock *Zach será famoso - Nick *Fear the Walking Dead - Calvin *Supertienda - Fotógrafo *A todo ritmo - Voces adicionales *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Scooby, Voces adicionales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *Huesos - Voces adicionales *Criando malvas - Voces adicionales *Los Borgia - Voces adicionales *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas [[Ricky Tavares|'Ricky Tavares']] * Vidas en juego - Wellington Barbosa Viana * José de Egipto - José (joven) * Los milagros de Jesús - David * ¡Victoria! - Mossoró Ferreira * La tierra prometida - Zaqueo Miguel Rômulo *Acuarela del amor - Felipe *Cuento encantado - Cícero Otros *Cuna de gato - Macao (Henrique Ramiro) *Una Rosa con amor - Beto (Fábio Rhoden) *Insensato corazón - Sergio (Vitor Novello) *Dinosaurios y robots - Daniel (Guilherme Nasraui) (1a voz) *Fina estampa - Mandrake (Sandro Pedroso) *Lado a lado - Teodoro (Daniel Dalcin) *Laberintos del corazón - Patrick (Júlio Oliveira) *Rastros de mentiras - Luciano (Lucas Romano) *Hombre nuevo - Mosca (Fagundes Emmanuel) *Rock story - Ramón (Gabriel Louchard) *Los días eran así - Ben (Guilherme Prates) Dramas coreanos *El hada de las pesas - Jo Tae Kwan *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Jason * Mary está fuera por la noche - Re Oh * Los chicos son mejores que las flores - Voces adicionales Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Atıf Birsel (Ahmet Rıfat Şungar) Series Web *Los guerreros valientes - Chris Kirkman *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (serie web) - Sandalwood / Snips Videojuegos *Smite - Jano *Lego Dimensions - Marty McFly , Marty McFly Jr, Marlene Mcfly, Seamus McFly (Michael J. Fox), Robin (Lego) (Robbie Daymond) *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Obito Uchiha (niño y adolescente) *Injustice 2 - Blue Beetle *Batman: Arkham Knight - Alex Sartorius *Rage 2 - Tony el Justo / Chris Ie Dong *LEGO: Jurassic World - Voces adicionales Documentales *Dynamo: Magia imposible - Steven Frayne "Dynamo" Dirección de doblaje * Mortal Kombat 11 * Navidad, loca Navidad * Secretos de Estado Intérprete *'La colina de las amapolas' ** "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi), Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). **''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti, Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) **''"Un navío",'' junto a Jocelyn Robles (Umi), Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Television Mexicana *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubb Studios - The Dubbing Maker *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *DPI *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Made in Spanish *MainFrame *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Maquinas *ZOOstudio Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films Enlaces Externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Directores de doblaje